ScholarOnAllRealms
ScholarOnAllRealms was a controversial troll account created by the user Crow with the intent of entertaining the Sodiscord between comics. He totally dominated the lands for about a month, from 8/11 to 9/10. The character most resembled a steryotypical neckbeard and was most known for his frequent attempts to form a revolution against the moderators The Character Scholar's personality most resembled a steryotypical neckbeard, despite his protests that he couldn't be one because he was clean shaven and didn't even wear a fedora. He was prone to acting over-dramatic and treating everything like it was a much bigger deal than it was, especially his rebellion which he considered a real heroic effort. Scholar was quick to show off his superior intellect and quicker to start arguments with others. Despite this, he really just wanted people to think he was cool and assumed this was the way to do it. He really did consider himself a scholar, and always hoped he was being helpful somehow. Scholar often seemed unaware at times, being unable to tell when people are joking and often being a bit racist despite best intentions. Scholar is a bit of a conspiracy theorist, and is anti-religion except for Jewishes (as he calls them) because he's not racist or anything. Scholar is a firm believer that the acknowledgement of death makes a kid's show extremely dark. He was notably a fan of the Emoji Movie. Scholar considered himself above dumb trends like dabbing, and apparently once challenged a kid to a battle of the wits for doing it. Scholar at first seemed to be firmly conservative in his beliefs, but was hinted to be slowly questioning them. He believes Sodaboy is actually in a coma and he's the best rapper around. Rein on the Sodiscord Scholar was a lonely teenager searching for a reason for his unpopularity. Eventually, he settled on the idea that he was just smarter than everyone because the only people to complement him were teachers and he began trying desperatley to impress adults with his badassery and intellect rather than his classmates. An avid fan of ARGs, Scholar stumbled upon Sodaboy and joined the server with the intent of one day having one member introduce him as the "smart one around here." After immediatley being scolded by two moderators in a row and finding out that other server users had problems with the mods in the past, he created the very first Sodaboy Rebellion server, hoping now to gain respect by saving his new friends from the tyrannical moderators. A few members joined and the revolution began to grow in size. The rebellion prospered for a while, but alas, Papito was the first ot drop out and that was the end of it. Scholar began to go mad with power as several of his troops already dropped out, eventually banning everyone but Comma. On August 13th Scholar began his strike. After making a speech on the terribleness of the mods, he offered a chilling ultimatum: either the mods step down or he leaves the server for good. The evil British imperialist Biglawk eventually made the bold choice to tell him to leave, and with that and a few inspiring messages for everyone involved, he was gone. For a while. Scholar returned to the server on April 23rd, to check back up on that ultimatum. The trickster imp Ike pretended to step down in order to get him to come back to save the community from dying down due to lack of intellect. Scholar eventually ended up bravely denouncing the rebellion in order to opt for a more peaceful route to taking down the mods. He claimed to have grown as a person. Scholar lived in peace with the server for a while, taking part in ordinary conversations and truly becoming one of the gang. Scholar soon announced a campaign to become a mod himself, and one the position in a night thanks to another trick from the trickster imp Ike. Unfortunatley, even though this was the perfect oppurtunity for hilarious hijinks, Crow decided to end the alt right here. He's still very angry at himself for doing this. He never even got to have Scholar make a Sodaboy fanfic. Scholar's experiances on the Sodiscord made him think. He realised that he was doing something wrong himself, and eventually concluded that he was being too brash and abrasive with his intellect. He figured that maybe insulting and challenging others wasn't the proper way to use his gifts, and while he still tries to show others how smart he is, he's gotten good at doing it politely. Maybe things changed for him at school, too. Maybe his newfound attitude and confidence helped him out a little. Maybe people decided there was more to him than his weird leather jacket and sunglasses. And maybe he'll grow out of this whole thing as he ages. I don't know, I'm not Scholar. Category:People